


Ten Minutes Is All It Takes

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in ten minutes.  Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes Is All It Takes

Ten minutes. The normally impeccably on-schedule bullet train would be delayed by ten whole minutes.

Haruka had begun to nod off even before the announcement over the loudspeaker – apparently there was a minor mechanical error that needed to be fixed – had faded away. Usually he would’ve started snoozing as soon as the train doors closed, either sitting or standing while holding on to the hand rails, with Makoto’s shoulder on a pillow. That was pretty much the only part Makoto played in Haruka’s life now – being his portable headrest.

They’d shared an apartment ever since they moved to Tokyo, but in the past few months they’d barely seen each other’s faces. Haruka often had to get up before the sun rose, and leave for practice while Makoto was still asleep. At night, he would be so exhausted he’d hit the hay as soon as he walked in through the front door, without even changing his clothes. He’d showered before leaving the pool anyway. On the other hand, Makoto would stay up late studying, only heading to bed long after Haruka had conked out.

They were both at an important stage in achieving their ambitions – Makoto was in his final year of university, while Haruka was training for the impeding national youth Olympic swim team tryouts. However, while their dreams were getting closer, they were drifting further apart. If Makoto hadn’t maintained getting home on the same train as Haruka, they would probably never spend a waking moment together. Even this way those waking moments were limited though, as Haruka always dozed on the train and made the journey from the train station to the apartment in a half-asleep state.

Nine minutes. Haruka thought he would’ve been asleep by now, but strangely he was still wakeful. Either he couldn’t nap without the soothing vibrations of the train, or he’d finally worked himself to the point of exhaustion where he was too tired to even fall asleep. It took him a few moments to register Makoto’s fingers slowly stroking his hair, and he glanced up to see Makoto’s tender green eyes peering down at him. He briefly wondered why Makoto didn’t start up a conversation, like asking him how his day went or whether he was making any progress with his training, before realizing he probably looked too tired to say anything. He could get out a few words though. “My shoulder…”

One of the best things about Makoto was how he could understand what Haruka meant with only a few words, or even none at all. As Haruka’s eyelids fell shut, he could feel strong gentle hands move from his scalp to right where his shoulder blades met. The ache in there disappeared so instantaneously a sigh of contentment fell from his lips, his sluggish mind reveling in the pleasant sensation before noticing the other rather different sensation building up in his groin.

Haruka’s eyes fluttered open immediately. Luckily they were standing at the back of the crowd waiting for the train, and everybody else was too preoccupied with staring at their watches and counting down the minutes till it arrived to pay them any attention. He was the only one who knew of his arousal by a shoulder massage.

“Haru, are you – are you  _hard_?”

Oh, so now Makoto knew as well.

Haruka rolled his eyes up towards Makoto’s face. “Have you been peering at my crotch?” he asked bluntly.

Makoto’s face went red. “Oh… well… the angle you were leaning against me…”

Haruka couldn’t help chuckling, tired as he was. “I understand. It’s been two whole months since we touched each other, hasn’t it?”

“Yea – yeah…”

Haruka glanced at the train station clock. Seven minutes. “We could do a quickie.”

“Haru! I can’t grope you in public!”

“There’s a big crowd as cover, and nobody’s looking over anyway.” Haruka shifted his hips against Makoto. “You’re having quite a bit of a problem down there yourself.” He moved one of the hands on his shoulders down to between his legs, then took the other and put it to his lips.

“Haru…” Makoto’s protest came out sounding rather weak, probably because Haruka was sucking at his fingers. His other hand automatically started pumping Haruka’s member, running firm strokes along the length through the cloth of his pants and rubbing the tip. He dipped his head down and marked a trail along Haruka’s exposed neck with his tongue, then gently bit just under his left ear.

Haruka shivered from the pleasure and tried to return the favor by reaching for Makoto’s manhood, but he soon found out that backhanded handjobs were hard to pull off. He had to settle for lavishing Makoto’s fingers with his mouth, gently nipping at them before licking them one by one. He was slowly losing focus though, as every stroke of Makoto’s hand brought him closer to the edge.

Two minutes now. Haruka’s hips were now moving on their own against Makoto’s crotch, where he could feel the bulge there getting harder. He himself felt as if an iron bar was stuffed down his swimming trunks (he still had them on) and he began jerking into Makoto’s hand to achieve climax. The train pulled into the station just as he came, its high-pitched whistle drowning out his soft cry of ecstasy.

Immediately after his release, his knees went limp and he would’ve crumpled to the ground if Makoto hadn’t held him up by the arms. He half-led, half-carried Haruka into a train car, where they were lucky enough to find seating space for the both of them. Haruka sank into his seat as a wave of fatigue washed over him, wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep, but he had a job to finish. “Makoto, put your bookbag on your lap.”

As soon as Makoto complied, he slipped a hand in between the bag and Makoto’s pants. He felt the other’s breath hitch in his throat. “Haru, you don’t have to…”

“No guy likes getting blue balls. I know that myself.” He leaned in and put his lips to Makoto’s ear. “Though if you want to do this properly, you’ll have to wait until we get home.”

Makoto gave a start, then his mouth slowly pulled upwards in a smile. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Too long,” Haruka agreed. “Next time I won’t wait for a delayed train to finally start paying attention to my boyfriend.”

Makoto laughed lightly in return, only to turn it into a soft moan as Haruka’s hand snuck deeper behind the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I feel like I’m the only impure entry for today’s round out of all the sweet and wonderful fanworks from other participants ^^; Seriously though, from the looks of everyone else’s creations our ship is in good hands :D


End file.
